Better than One
by DJHyena12
Summary: Amelia Pond knows her Doctor well, but how will she react when she meets his older re-generations and older companions? Amy and Rory do not have much time to adjust as an apparent danger has brought them all together and may be threatening their lives. I suppose, in a situation like this, 3 Doctors are better than one.
1. Preface

Preface

Hello, Fanfiction readers. So, let us get straight to the point of this preface. Though this entire story is Doctor Who, it is based off a dream I had. Yes, many things in the story may not make sense and some of the explanations seem completely fabricated and rushed, but I stitched together the explanations for you to understand. In my dream I automatically knew why this and that was happening, so you get what my waking self thinks happened. Does that make sense? It will once you start reading. Beside all of that, I hope you enjoy this. I would not have written any of this if I did not think it was slightly entertaining. Oh, and one more disclaimer: please do not read my other fanfictions. They are terribly old and horribly written. You won't like them; I promise.

- DJ


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

On the dirty, and seemingly cold, floor of an abandoned room lies a young woman with long legs and copper coloured hair. Stirring from the slumber that accompanied her in the lonely vastness, the young lady is revealed to be Amelia Pond. She holds her head and rubs her eyes as they adjust as she scans the room. Amelia catches her breath and begins to call the name of someone she needed. She needed someone beside her, especially considering she had no clue where she was. She called him; who else would she call?

"Rory?" her voice echoed throughout the dimly lightened warehouse.

The red head stood up, dusting off her shorts as her eyes darted from corner to corner.

"Uh…Doctor?" she called with slight hesitation, her neck jutted out a bit in anticipation.

To Amy's surprise there was a response. In the corner of the vast room, a door swung open letting in the sunlight from outside. A man, with a slim frame and a pinstriped suit, waltzed in with his hand on his chin and the tip of his tongue touching the roof of his mouth.

"So!" stated the man, striding right up to Amy, "I can't find…the TARDIS. To be honest I have no clue how we got here; but it wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened. Probably the second- No! The third- No! Fourth? Ah, it doesn't matter. What matters is how we got here; and why you're in…here- How _did_ you get in here exactly? I mean we were in the TARDIS together; you, me and Rory I mean…"

The man stared at Amy for an answer, scratching his head with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Amy looked at the man suspiciously, then the screwdriver, then the man again.

"How'd you get that?" she questioned, her words coming out rather quickly, "Who are you? How do you know Rory and me?"

The man in the glasses looked at the young lady in a bit of shock.

"Who am I?" he repeated back.

Amelia nodded.

"W-well…I-I'm the Doctor- Did you hit your head or something?" The suited man reached to touch Amelia's head, squinting behind his lenses, only to have Amy quickly retreat backwards.

"No you're not." She stated rapidly again, "You're not the Doctor. You don't _look_ like the Doctor."

"I don't look like the Doc-"

The man was interrupted by another man with long, dark hair. It was the Doctor, Amy's Doctor.

"Sooo…" the Doctor began, walking up and standing next to the pinstriped man, "The TARDIS has been stolen! Unfortunately, I have no idea how we got here or where it is; but this is not the first time something like this has happened. No… Probably the second… Or the third… Fourth? It doesn't matter. What matters is how we got here; and why you're in…here- How _did_ you get in here? We were in the TARDIS together; you, me and Rory! I can't imagine how-"

Amelia was shocked at how similar the two men were. If the man in stripes was not the Doctor he did a wonderful job of mocking him.

"Stop!" she shouted, interrupting her Doctor.

"What's wrong?" The two men stated in unison. In hearing this, the two of them locked eyes.

"Ooh…" stated the stranger.

"Not good…" answered the Doctor.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on here? _He_ says he's the Doctor!"

"Well…he is…" the Doctor spoke rather cautiously, his fingers fidgeting slightly.

"What?" remarked Amy, "So you're saying there are two of you… again?"

"It would appear to be that way; yes."

"Now Amy," started the other Doctor as he slowly inched closer to Amelia putting his hands on her shoulders, "don't panic. Just let me explain…"

The door swung open once again, and as a tall man with close-cropped hair and rather large ears entered in, all eyes were on him.

"So!" he stated with a northern English accent, "I can't find the TARDIS and-"the leather wearing, short haired man scanned the faces before him. "And… I'm talking to myself…"

The Doctor and the _other_ Doctor chuckled nervously at the comment; Amy, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Would someone like to explain what's going on _now_? Today; if you don't mind!"

"Gladly," started the Doctor Amy knew so well, "being a Time Lord, I have the ability to-"

"Gah, she doesn't have time to listen to all of that!" the pinstriped Doctor interrupted, "Amy, remember when 'Mels' regenerated into River Song?"

"Yeah…" Amelia responded hesitantly.

"It's like that."

"Well… if you want the boring version…" the Doctor mumbled as he returned to the side of his old regenerations.

Amelia looked at all the different faces even more suspiciously.

"Okay…if you're all suppose to be the Doctor…but different versions of him…" she cautiously made her way to the lineup of Doctors, "…why are you all here at the same time…?"

The Doctors looked at each other pensively with arms crossed, toes on tips and hands in pockets.

"I don't know."

"I haven't got a clue."

"No idea."

Amelia covered her face in exasperation.

"Three Doctors and all of them clueless…" she mumbled into her hand, "Okay, do any of you geniuses know where the heck we are?"

Smiles appear on all the Doctors' faces as they look at Amelia Pond.

"Only one way to find out!" stated the leather Doctor.

"Let's go see what's outside!"

The 11th and 9th Doctor go running towards the door as the 10th grabs Amy's arm and follows.

They exit the warehouse-like building only to be greeted by a bright amber sky. The Doctors and Amy shield their eyes. When they finally adjust to the intense light they see before them a makeshift carnival. Tattered and torn there stands booths, rides, a Ferris wheel and an old circus tent. The entire area is flushed from human life; or any life for that matter. Vines crawl up the ancient equipment as the group grows closer to the scene.

"Well being outside doesn't tell us a whole lot…" remarks Amy.

"Yes it does," retorts the leathered Doctor, "It tells us we're at a fair; or some sort of carnival!"

"Yes, but why?" the skinny Doctor comments, sonicing a nearby ticket booth.

Without warning Amy hears footsteps, of the hurried variety. She turns around and sees her husband running to her arms. The couple embraces.

"Amy!" he exclaims, "Where have you been? I looked all over the place; no one's here!"

"Did you look in that warehouse over there?"

Rory looks back at the warehouse the four of them came out and then back at Amy.

"No…" he replies, "No, I didn't."

"Well, that's where I was." Amy suppresses a smirk.

"Hello!" calls one of the Doctors.  
The couple looks over to see the other two Doctors sonicing animatronic displays and tasting leaves.

"We're trying to find out how we got here in the first place; if you could leave the hugging until later that would be greatly appreciated." The Doctor commented, roughly.

Rory pointed at the Doctors with a perplexed look.

"Wh-who are the-?"

She sighed.

"I'll try and explain…" Amelia huffed, dragging her husband to the gaggle of Doctors.


	3. Chapter 2

[Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and faves; I had no idea this would even get one review. Thank you. Also, a big "thank you" to HG131; you commented on the centering. I was not entirely sure on how to format this story, so I just decided to center it. It was really weird to me, but since I wasn't sure I suppose it hypnotized me into thinking it was all good. Thank you for setting me free! And to ChelGallifreya221B613; you will get your request in this chapter. Thank you again. Aaaaah! I can't let you guys down now. Thanks for the wait. Let's do this.]

Chapter Two

The Ponds and the Doctors walked deeper into the carnival; the sun slowly began setting as the sky became less bright. The Doctors looked all about, sonicing everything in sight, mumbling to one another and spouting out theories.

"Okay, okay…" began Rory, as the group stopped in its tracks to accommodate him, "So, you're the Doctor…you're the Doctor and you're the- You're all the Doctor!"

"Yep." replied Amy, "Glad you figured that one out, sweetie…"

Rory stopped them again.

"But-but how did this happen?! And…" Rory leaned in closer to his wife to whisper softly, "and what do we call the other two…Doctors?"

"Good question!" Amy's Doctor interrupted, "You can call me Smith, John Smith."

"Oi!_ I'm_ John Smith! If you're John Smith who am I suppose to be?" argued the spectacled Doctor.

"I have an idea." The taller Doctor joined the conversation, "You can be John and you can be Smith! There, problem solved!"

"Wait, if he's John and he's Smith…what-what do we call you?" asked Rory.

"Oh, you can call me the Doctor!" the Doctor stated with a grin.

This triggered an apparent problem. The three Doctors argued all of them making the same point, that they were indeed the Doctor; which was true for all their cases. Finally, Amelia had had enough.

"Alright, alright!" she hollered, "Since arguing doesn't seem to be helping why don't I decide what we call you?"

"Good idea!"

"Alright."

"I suppose if-if you wanna do it the hard way."

Amy ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Okay, so-"

"Wait!" the taller Doctor interrupted again. "You can be 11, you be 10 and I can be 9?" 9 suggested, pointing at the designated Doctors.

"Brilliant!"

"Cool."

"Fantastic! Let's go!"

9, 10 and 11 darted off to the back of the carnival where an equally old hotel building stood, sending a light shadow over the carnival. They stopped at the brick stairs that lead to the entrance of the antique. Rory and Amy slowly caught up, while the Doctors began sonicing again.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Amy.

"Yes, what is the plan indeed." Started 11.

"I suppose the first thing we should do is try and figure out where…we…are." 10 trailed off, standing to his feet. "Alright! Rory, you go investigate the hotel with 11 and 10, and Amelia Pond and I will check out the rest of the carnival! How does that sound?"

"Hm, fine by me."

"Geronimo!"

"Ho-hold on a minute!" Amy walked to the side of the 11th Doctor. "No offense, but I'd rather investigate this place with the _real_ Doctor."

"Ah, Amy not this again! It's the flesh all over again." 10 complained.

"We're all the same, the three of us, just at different times. Same memory, same…screwdriver—more or less." 11 reassured, displaying his screwdriver, "Trust me, it'll be fine." 11 smiled, placing a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"Alright! Let's go, !" 10 stated walking towards the hotel steps.

"I'm not a Pond."

"Oh yes you are."

11 gave Amelia a reassuring smile and followed behind Rory and 10. 9 took Amy's hand and smiled.

"Come along, Ms. Pond; I can guarantee you investigating with me will not be boring!"

Amy ripped her hand away from 9's and began walking deeper into the carnival.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr… D-doctor—Mr… 9! Just…don't try anything funny…" she mumbled.

"Well, I wasn't trying to…" 9 realized that exactly like the flesh incident it was going to take a lot more than another Doctor's approval to get Mrs. Amelia Pond's favour.

9 sighed and quickly followed behind.

Meanwhile, in the single shadow of the hotel building, Rory, 10 and 11 reach a large amount of stairs.

"Well this is a lovely little building, don't you think?" states 11.

"Oh yeeaah! Vines, broken windows, faded curtains—I'd love to vacation here!" says 10.

"O-okay, you two…Doctors… 10, 11; We should make a…a plan before we go in there." Rory informs the Doctors, stopping them in their tracks once again.

"Oi who put you in charge?"

"We have a plan," starts 11, "It's to walk right inside!"

The two Doctors attempt to push pass Rory when a faint voice is heard.

"Doctor!" They all stop in their tracks.

"What is that?"

"Where's that coming from?" questioned 10.

"Doctor!" the voice said, only closer.

"Martha?" asked 10, "Martha? Martha! That's Martha!"

The two Doctors turned around to see young Martha Jones running towards them, her hair bouncing in the wind.

"Martha, Martha Jones!" 11 greeted, holding his arms out for embrace only to be passed in an instant.

Martha runs up and hugs 10 tightly.

"Doctor, I'm so glad to see you!" Martha exclaimed, "Where are we? How did we—how did _I_ get here?!"

While 10 explained to Martha the little information they had, 11 informed Rory.

"S-so…is she—"

"Martha Jones; yes." 11 stated.

"Okay, sooo who's Martha Jones?"

"She was my...friend…companion… She rode in the TARDIS with me before…you and Amy, that's all."

"That's all?" Martha interrupted, angrily, "So travelling with me didn't mean anything to you? Now that you have a new face I'm nothing?"

10 chuckled, only to be reprimanded. "I should be mad at you too!" Martha barked.

"Why me?!"

"Because you're the same person!"

"W-well, I'm Rory…" he stated, trying to draw away from the tension.

"Hi Rory. Sorry you had to meet me like this…Bad first impression, I guess." Martha apologized, "S-sorry I yelled at you, Doctor…and…Doctor. It's just that…I haven't seen you in so long and I'm…I'm…pregnant…"

"What?"

"What? You're what?"

The Doctors exchanged looks at each other and then looked back at Martha.

"How did that happen?" Asked 11.

"Even I know that…" mumbles Rory.

As the 10th and 11th Doctor are hit with shocking news about a former companion, Amy is testing the 9th.

"So, after going through almost all the food in my kitchen, you finally chos—"

"Fish fingers and custard." 9 stated flatly.

"Hm…Okaaay… What's my son's name?"

"You don't have a son."

"Aha! That's right, but what is—"

"Melody Pond, or… River Song."

"Are we done with this?" 9 asked, a bit irritated, "I need you to help me figure out where we are?"

Amelia eyed the 9th suspiciously one last time.

"Well… we're obviously on an alien planet." She stated.

"Ah, that's my girl, and what makes it obvious?" 9 encouraged.

"Well, look at the sky!" she said, looking up, "No sky is _that_ bright and yellow on planet Earth."

"Hmm, you're right…" he agreed, "and I don't know any planet that has a sky like—"

"Wait! Who's that?" Amy called, pointing a ways ahead of them.

9 looked in the direction Amelia was pointing in only to see another red head in the distance.

"What _she_ doing here?" Amy asked, "Do you know her?"

"Yes… That's Donna Noble…"


	4. Chapter 3

[Author's Note: Sorry for the extreme delay; luckily after reading over the outline, watching the newest episodes and then the Waters on Mars episode I got really inspired again. Let's do this, shall we? Oh god… I just thought about Clara… Eh, maybe the next one.]

Chapter Three

"So wait… is it Rory Pond or Williams?" Martha asked as they made their way closer to the hotel's stone steps.

Doctor Martha and Nurse Rory were getting acquainted with mild medical talk and their adventures with the Doctor. Rory also found out that Martha was 5 months pregnant; and in hearing this, the Doctors became a bit more concerned.

"It's Pond!" The 10th doctor called back with a smirk.

"No! No, it's Williams, Rory Williams… and-and my wife…" Rory fumbled to pull his wallet out of his deep pockets, "This is my wife Amy. Amelia-"

"What? Williams? Amelia Williams? Now that just sounds… weird—It's strange really…" The 11th doctor mumbled to Martha; she laughed.

"It's not strange; it's a normal name… Williams is a normal, normal name." Rory stated, bashfully putting his wallet back.

"Yes, and normal is booo-riing; no matter how many time you say it." 10 commented.

"Where's Mickey? I thought he'd at least be here." 11 asked, checking some readings on his screwdriver.

"Oh yes, Mickey!" 10 exclaimed, nudging Rory, "You two would've gotten along swimmingly!"

Martha was happy to see her Doctor, he hadn't change, but they had a more pressing matter to attend to. What had brought all of them together? Martha was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she suddenly woke up in an abandoned car outside of the carnival. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure;—being pregnant has put her sensitivity levels on high—the bright sun had woke her up. She wandered all around the carnival before running into the Doctor. She let out a relaxing sigh, in thought. She was glad he was here.

"A-are you alright?" Rory asked, holding Martha up slightly by her elbows. "D-do you need to rest?"

She shook her head "no."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure all of this out… Uh, Doctor?" Martha cued—either Doctor would do.

"Yes, well…first things first we should check out that hotel!" 11 stated, stuffing his screwdriver into his jacket pocket simultaneously with 10.

"Yes, if there's anyone there they should be able to help us figure this out." 10 continued.

Rory shook his head furiously.

"N-no, there's not anyone in the hotel. I-I mean, there's no one out here, at this carnival, _why_ would there be someone in the ho—"

Before finishing his sentence, Rory was interrupted by a loud, female scream coming from the depths of the hotel. It was blood curdling. Everyone's attention snapped towards the building. 10 took a second to look back at Rory.

"That sounded like someone, didn't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the 9th Doctor and Amy stood in the heart of the carnival watching as the red headed woman scoped out the area around her—she also seemed to be talking to herself.

"So… you gonna tell me who she is?" Amy broke the silence.

"I told you, she's Donna Noble." 9 practically mumbled, "…she's the most important woman in all of creation…"

"Now that's a modest title."

9 ignored her; he was too busy trying to figure out why she was here—and how he should approach her. Would she remember? And even if she did, would it overload her? The Doctor pondered over it aloud.

"It's not the same face… It's not the same face!" he exclaimed to Amy.

"What? What are you-"

"Maybe if she sees this face…"

"Doctor."

9 continued, "Maybe she won't remember—oh, wait that's no good. Why is that no good?"

"Doctor, um…"

"What's the point in her being here if she cannot remember?" the Doctor palmed his head in exasperation, "Why is she even here in the first place?!"

"Doctor! She's coming over!" Amelia finally got through.

9's eyes widen as he removed his hand from his forehead and looked at Amy.

"You called me 'Doctor.'" He said with a big grin.

"Excuse me…" the two of them broke eye contact to meet the eyes of the most important woman in all of creation.

She had a questionable look on her face, but with good reason. Donna had just woken up in the seat of a rusted bumper car in an old, clearly abandoned, carnival. The light of the bright sun was responsible for her waking up. Her mind was going a mile a minute when she came to the conclusion that only one person could explain, or even help with, the predicament she was in.

"Hello, um… You two are the first people I've seen here all day—I thought this place was abandoned. You see, I'm looking for someone…an important someone; his name's the Doctor. He's about this tall and this thin." She explained, making a ridiculously small gesture when it came to his waist size.

"He's got funny brown hair, wears a suit, maybe a trench coat…and…why are you staring at me like that?"

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief with a smile on his face.

"Donna Noble… Donna Temple-Noble!" The 9th Doctor pulled Donna into a large hug, laughing lightly.

"Okay! Okaaay… how do you know my name?" Donna looked over at Amy slightly who sent a small, nervous shrug back.

The Doctor released his hug, still smiling widely and held Donna softly by the shoulders.

"Because, Doctor Donna... I'm the Doctor!"

Donna stared at him in disbelief, "You cannot _possibly_ expect me to believe that… My-my Doctor is a-a string-bean in a suit! You're all ears and leather."

Amy scoffed.

"I know exactly how you feel." She empatised.

Before 9 could react, he was interrupted by a loud, desperate scream in the direction of the hotel. The same scream the other three doctors and nurse Rory had heard.

"What was that?!" Donna exclaimed.

"It could be the others! Let's go!" 9 grabbed Amy's hand- Amy grabbing Donna's—as they began running in the direction of the horrified scream.

"Running?! Okay, maybe you are the Doctor!" Donna yelled over the sound of their feet hitting the pavement.

They moved quickly through the rides. Amy's mind was on the well being on both the other Doctors and Rory of course. Worse case scenarios flooded her mind. However, as they turned a corner to the first flight of steps to the old, viney hotel building, they ran into the back of the 10th Doctor. He turned around quickly only to be greeted by a big hug from Donna.

"Doctor!" she cheered.

"D-Donna!?" 10 cried out.

"Martha!" 9 declared, arms stretched out.

"Doctor?" Martha stated, hesitantly hugging 9.

"Doctor Donna!" 11 greeted, hugging Donna as well.

"Doctor!" 10 cheered back to 9.

"Doctor!"

"Doctor!"

The three Doctors patted one another on the back, leaving the companions to look on in confusion.

"Alright, alright! Enough hugging about!" Donna barked, pushing the Doctors apart, "What's going on here?"

"Ah, yes! Well let me expla—" 11 was cut off.

"Hold on there, Raggedy-Man, maybe we should wait until all of your…companions are here." Amelia rationalized.

She honestly did not think they had anymore time to waste explaining the whole regeneration thing over again. Waiting for the other straggling companions and telling them all together would be much easier.

"Is there anyone missing?" Amy asked not noticing Rory straying from the group.

"Doctor?" he called from a small distance.

"Well, I've had a lot of friends…though, one does come to mind…a companion that is…" 11 admitted a bit somberly.

Martha quickly realized. How could she forget? She was so dear to the Doctor—well they all were, but… not as dear as she was. It pained her to remember the sadness in his face when he use to talk about her.

"Rose." Martha uttered.

Donna remembered just as fast, "Rose! Rose Tyler!"

"Okay, then we should wait until Rose comes. By the way, who's Rose Tyler?" Amy chimed in.

"Um…Doctor?" Rory gave another futile attempt to get everyone—more importantly the Doctor's—attention.

"She's not important!" 11 dismissed quickly, stepping away. He got some surprised looks from Donna and Martha, and a collective "hey!" from the other two Doctors.

"Okay!" he retorted, "She is important; but you and I—you and me…and myself—both know there is no way she could be here…wherever… _here_ might be."

"I'm right. There's no way she could interact with all of us in this universe." 9 admitted.

"Right, so this will be the last time I'll have to say this. I'm the Doctor." 10 started.

"Doctor?!" called Rory.

"I'm the Doctor." 9 declared, crossing his arm.

"And I'm the Doctor." 11 finished, "When I die I regenerate and these are my past regenerations and this…" he adjusted his bow tie slightly, his head held high.

"This is my new face and body." He stated proudly.

"…And you're proud of that chin?" Donna joked.

Amy suppressed a snicker.

"Seems like you always had a strong feature, Doctor. His chin, 9's ears…" Martha joked as well.

The girls laughed together.

"And 10's skinny legs and side burns!" Amelia added in.

The companions were so busy poking fun at the Doctors they didn't hear them complaining; however, all their ears perked up as they heard Rory call out one final time.

"DOCTOR!"

"What is it, Rory?!" the three Doctors answered in unison.

Without having to explain his urgency, the group immediately noticed the problem. The once empty, and supposedly abandoned, carnival was now bustling with life.


End file.
